Washu: Super Nazi Scientist!
by dinnerdawgs
Summary: The Greatest Genius in the Whole Entire Universe finds work in Nazi-era Germany. Little does she know, she'll grow attached to one of her subjects... and will grieve her loss.


**Washu: Super Nazi Scientist**

_A story by Dinner D. Awgs_

**Chapter 1: **Running from Evil

Two Jews, a mother and a daughter, were running from their Nazi pursuers. Halina Jewsenberg was carrying her daughter, Jacinta, as her feet brought her and her daughter to a bombed-out building in the Jewish ghetto. She took her daughter and looked for a suitable hiding place. Her daughter's safety was her first priority, while her own was last.

"Mama! Why'd we stop running?" asked the naturally curious and naive Jacinta, a twelve year-old girl.

Halina responded quietly, "To find a hiding place, deary..." and then spoke up again once finding a desk, "Go under that desk and be quiet, or the Germans will kill you!"

Jacinta knew that this was a situation between life and death, but she cared for her mother as well.

"Mama! What about-"

"Never mind about me! The Germans are coming!" commanded Halina quietly.

And then the sounds of marching feet were going by the building. Halina dived behind a pile of rubble in the corner of the room. Jacinta whimpered as she heard the marching feet stop at the blasted-out doorway of the building. She heard shouts and orders in their Nazi language, with the commands resulting in a couple of German soldiers leaving the scouring party to enter the building.

They were tall and menacing, and worse of all they were heading right to the reception desk of the lobby! Halina could see from her vantage point behind the rubble. Her fist shook angrily as the soldiers drew themselves closer to the desk. Finally, she couldn't take it; Halina leapt from behind the rubble pile and stumbled to get up.

"JUDEN!" shouted a soldier caught by surprise, then one of the German soldiers jumped at the sight of the Jew and shot his harpoon at her, the harpoon piercing her stomach and skewering her body. She let a groan of pain escape her lips as the blood dripped from her belly. She folded down onto her legs, fear in her eyes; fear for her daughter. But hopefully this distraction would keep them from inspecting the desk.

The only word she could utter was, "Jacinta..." as her lifeblood escaped its way out of her body.

"Rolf, you damn fool! You wasted a harpoon on a just a single Jew!" shouted the nameless German soldier at his buddy.

"B-b-but it just jumped out and scared me!"

"Then you probably would've wasted that harpoon on cat if it jumped out at you."

"Not necessarily, you see, cats are small and are not very threatening. I highly doubt that I'd be frightened by a simple cat."

"Bullshit! You'd probably shoot your reflection if it were to look back at you."

"I'm no ass, sergeant."

"No, but you sure do wear one like a hat!" the sergeant insulted.

But then the sound of a little girl whimpering interrupted their conversation. Raising an eyebrow at the desk, the sergeant went towards the source of the sobbing. The sergeant got behind the desk and reached underneath, grasping around until he finally got the girl's ankle in his grip. With a grunt, he lifted her out and up into the air, her dress falling down and obscuring her face as she was held upside-down. Rolf smirked at the sight, but the sergeant just grimaced and shot an insult his way, "Paedophile."

"What? I'm just admiring your... catch?" said Rolf awkwardly, trying to cover up his smirk.

Not responding, the sergeant set the whimpering girl down on the desk. He stared straight into her soul; trying to intimidate and scare her.

Jacinta continued to sob, looking back over her shoulder to see her dead mother on the floor. She began to bawl at the sight; tears streaming down her eyes. The sergeant would have none of this, so he slapped the girl lightly across the face. Almost immediately the tears stopped, but the girl continued to sniffle.

Then the sergeant ran his fingers through the girls black hair, "What is such a lovely girl like you doing in such a place like this?" asked the sergeant.

Jacinta didn't respond, but instead continued to whimper. Rolf smirked in triumph as he spouted an insult back at the sergeant, "Now whose a paedophile?"

"Hold your tongue; I'm your superior!" shouted the sergeant back at Rolf, pointing a finger menacingly at him.

Now with his attention back on Jacinta, the sergeant contemplated her fate, "Now... should we send you on the night-train to Auschwitz, or will we just use you as target practice, you filthy little Jew?"

The girl tried to speak up, but was still overcome with grief from seeing her mother's corpse lying on the floor. So without saying a word, she continued to sob.

"Well well Rolf, she keeps quiet pretty well. It's a shame you can't do the same," quipped the sergeant at Rolf's expense, then turned back to the girl, "Now... what is your name?"

A simple question, one that the girl could answer with ease, "Jacinta..." said the girl with a whimper.

"Ahh... Jacinta. Such an ugly name; now tell me your last name,"

Jacinta hesitated at answering the questing, but seeing as how the sergeant already knew her faith, she might as well confirm it. "Jewsenberg," she responded sadly.

"Ah, so my suspicions were correct! You're a Jew!" jovially laughed the sergeant.

Then Rolf questioned his confirmation, "How can you tell she's a Jew by her last name?"

"Oh Rolf, sometimes you can just be such a ass hat," said the sergeant, then explaining, "Her last name ends in -berg, that obviously means she's Jewish since last names that end with -berg usually means the name-bearer is Jewish."

"Alright then... what else can your 'excellent' powers of deduction tell me?"

"Well, judging by her sobbing right now, she must be sad over her mother's demise."

"Oh... well, little Jacinta, I'm sorry for harpooning your great white Jew mother," joked Rolf, seeing the frown on Jacinta's face.

"Wow Rolf, even you have the ever-excellent powers of deduction too. ASS HAT."

There back-and-forth quips went on until finally the captain came marching into the bombed-out building to investigate went on, since the two soldiers didn't report back immediately.

"Soldiers, why have you not reported back after your search?" asked the captain furiously.

Rolf responded first, saying, "Well captain, me and the sergeant here found two Jews hiding out in the remains of this building," then added, "The older female tried to attack me, so I used the only weapon I had on me to neutralize the woman."

"He harpooned a Jew, captain," simplified the sergeant.

"Well, the Doctor will be pissed with me since you killed a potential candidate for her experiments," the captain lamented, "And what of that girl?" he said, pointing a finger at Jacinta.

"Ah... we were just, interrogating her," the sergeant explained.

"Interrogating? INTERROGATING!? What the hell would we want from a little girl?"

"A subject for my experimentations, perhaps," piped in a feminine voice as a woman came walking into the lobby.

From the expressions on the face of the German soldiers and the captain, it was quite obvious that the woman was the Doctor the captain was talking about. Even little Jacinta could tell from the white laboratory smock she was wearing. The doctor was a statuesque woman; tall, amazon-like with long red hair that was stylized in a crab-like fashion. She had no problem with showing her pride in her stride, being that she knows the Fuhrer personally.

The soldiers stood at attention, saluting the arrival of the doctor. The captain however, just looked back at her and frowned.

"Could you believe it, Doctor Washu? These two... buffoons, were interrogating a child. A CHILD. Nothing but silly nonsense, it is," rambled the captain before being cut short by the Doctor.

"Have you realized that I do not care about what your soldiers do, captain?" she said, "What I need is a new test subject for my experiments!"

And then her emerald eyes turned upon Jacinta, the little Jewish girl. The Doctor was awestruck. She had the perfect side-profile! Her facial features were just stunning to the Doctor. She could be the perfect Aryan! If only she could change that dull black hair to blonde, and those lackluster brown eyes to blue... but alas, she could! She'd need to take the little girl to her laboratories right away!

"My my... that little girl could possibly be the perfect candidate for the conversion experiment!" exclaimed Doctor Washu, rubbing her hands greedily with a grin on her face.

"But... she is just a filthy Jew!" spoke up the captain, with the two soldiers standing nervously behind him.

"Thats exactly what the Fuhrer says about my conversion process, but I'll show him and you fools that your doubts are misplaced." the Doctor snapped, then turning her attention back to the whimpering little girl.

The Doctor walked up to the desk and placed her hands on Jacinta's shoulders. With no warning, Doctor Washu embraced the girl in her arms and buried Jacinta's face into her bosom. Her eyes were sparkling with joy, for she finally found the ideal subject that she needed.

"You are exactly the proof that I'll need..." she spoke, taking a deep breath before exclaiming out loud, "TO SHOW THE REICH THAT KILLING ISN'T THE ANSWER TO THEIR PROBLEMS!"

The captain continued to look at her in disbelief. How can a simple Jew prove her damn experiments to the Reich? If he was in the Fuhrer's position, he'd just order the Doctor to continue with technological breakthroughs rather than focusing on converting Jews to the master race. After all, the Internet was far more stunning than any faux Aryan.

"As for you soldiers, you can consider yourselves dismissed. I need no further subjects right now, so deal with the rest of the vermin as you wish," Doctor Washu commanded.

The captain gave her a half-hearted Nazi salute in unison with the soldiers, then marched out of the bombed-out building. The little girl was still whimpering, even without the presence of the German soldiers. But her cries were muffled by the Doctor's bust. Realizing that the embrace went on for far too long, Washu broke her hold on the girl and stood back.

"What happens to be your name, deary?" asked the Doctor to the little girl.

"J-J-Jacinta Jewsenberg..." whimpered the girl.

"Well, from now on your surname is struck from the record. Now, you are just Jacinta."

"But my... mama..."

"I'm your 'mama' now, little Jacinta," the Doctor stated, now picking the girl up and cradling her in her arms.

Without further conversation, Doctor Washu brought the girl out of the building. Jacinta, now over her sudden loss, did not look back at her mother's skewered corpse. It was too sad a sight to see.

Waiting outside was a mobile levitating platform that Doctor Washu used as transportation. Placing the girl upright on top of the platform, the Doctor herself climbed up a short ladder to get up. Jacinta made no attempt to escape, which was a relief to the Doctor. She didn't want to render her unconscious.

Without further delay, the Doctor's thoughts powered up the platform and began to move them down the ruined street. Within a few minutes, they were out of that godforsaken city of Pollocks. Being able to traverse over rough terrain, Doctor Washu's levitating platform would make short-work of the trip back to Berlin.

Leaning over the railing, the Doctor looked back at Jacinta as the platform traveled. The little girl looked right back at her without saying a word. They just stared at each other, though Doctor Washu was still aware of her surroundings as her thoughts controlled the platform. It was quite intense...

"So... what were you doing in the ghetto?" asked the Doctor, to break the ice.

Jacinta responded, "I was running from the Germans, Doctor Crab-hair."

"Please! Call me Washu."

"But your hair looks like a crab. It's even red!"

"I am glad you know your colors, but call me Washu. As I said, please."

"No way Crabby."

"Oh, fine then. Anyways... do you have any questions for me?"

Jacinta stopped to think a little, then replied, "Why do you want me?"

"It's quite simple; you're the perfect candidate for my experiments."

"What are experiments?"

"Well, the experiments that you should concern yourself is with the whole appearance changing deal."

"How are you going to do that?"

Doctor Washu chuckled before explaining, "Well, I'm going to utilize my best abilities of science to inject you with cellular reconstruction agent."

"So... you're going to put science in me?"

"Umm..." The doctor hesitated, not quite sure how to answer that, "Yea... I am going to 'put my science in you', as you said."

"Will it hurt?" asked Jacinta.

"Nope." lied Doctor Washu.

"But-" though before Jacinta could say anything else, the Doctor silenced her with a hush.

And for the rest of the ride back to Berlin, there was nothing but silence between the two. Eventually Jacinta would fall asleep lying on the platform as the sun went down and the sky was blanketed in darkness. The Doctor would often look back at the little girl sleeping, wondering of what she could be dreaming. Possibly nothing good, she'd wager. After all, that soldier did harpoon her mother...

Doctor Washu's mind was focused on controlling the levitating platform as it hovered down the streets of Berlin and to a facility that served as her place of work. Jacinta was still sleeping, as it was well after midnight. So she picked up the girl and brought her into the building.

The Doctor brought the girl to the holding cells of which her subjects resided in. Most of them were sleeping, but the others kept quiet as they watched the tall Doctor carry Jacinta to an isolated cell.

The cell itself was basically a small room with a lumpy bed, a toilet and sink. Without further stalling, Doctor Washu laid the girl down onto the bed. Jacinta let out a yawn, rolling over to the side and facing the wall as she continued on with her slumbering.

After having admired the sight of the sleeping girl for a minute or so, the Doctor then stepped out of the room and closed the door and locked it. Maybe if she weren't busy tomorrow, she could get to know little Jacinta better. But first she needed to check if she received any messages while she was gone.

Going to her office, the Doctor looked through her mail receptacle. There were a few notes written by her assistants on the subjects' daily routines... which not surprisingly, she received daily. But something of interest caught her eye; a simple piece of parchment, containing words written in the Fuhrer's own handwriting.

_Breakfast at 8:30 AM_

Damn! Maybe the Doctor would have to wait to further study her latest acquirement. She wouldn't want to disappoint Hitler himself either, so there was no other option but to oblige with joining him for breakfast. She might as well go to sleep right away, considering it was after midnight.

Washu went to her chair, sat down and leaned back as she started to drift off to sleep. She was naming elements and their atomic masses in order fall asleep faster. And it worked...


End file.
